injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Corbbida
Corbbida (pronounced core-bid-ah) 'is the first expansion pack or the award winning game Lineage (also known as Lineage: The Story of the Phoenix). Corbbida continues the single player action/adventure, RPG (role-playing game) aspect of the story, as well as allowing online players to access the expansion as well. Corbbida will be sold for $19.99, post-launch and can be purchased from a local retailer or on an online store. Corbbida is rated M for Mature (17+) and may contain content inappropriate for children including, but not limited to: alcohol and drug use, blood and gore, intense violence, strong language, mature humor, sexual content, and nudity. Synopsis Journey to the floating city above the clouds: the Faerie Kingdom of Corbbida. Following Queen Megan's journey to earth, the city was put into the hands of the evil Prime Minister, the Monk. Upon returning to the city, the Queen was kidnapped. It's up to you, a newly hardened hero, to answer her magical distress call and travel into the clouds to save the city from destruction. New weapons, new armor, new characters, and a whole new story awaist in this first expansion pack to Lineage. New Additions Corbbida The first expansion pack for Lineage allows you to go to its titular location. Corbbida is the floating city of the Faeries int he clouds. It is made up of many adjacent floating isles, that can be accessed via a flying mount or a ring of special portals known as Silverphates. Sky Battles Sky Battles are a new additions to the world of Xaverius. Using a unique turn based system, as well as a small, inclosed flight unit, players can engage in battles with others. To do this, you must first have a winged mount, who in turn must have up to three attacks. Sky Battles offer lots of money and plenty of experience points. New Campaign : ''See here for the Corbbida Campaign Corbbida features an 8-9 hour brand new story, involving intricate characters and 7 action packed missions. New Armour There are several new types of armour including: *Angelic Armour (Light) *Faerie Guard Armour (Light) *Wyvurn Armour (Light) *Skymold Armour (Heavy) *Pegais Hide Armour (Heavy) *Bonebrackk Armour (Heavy) These armour types also apply to the base weapons as well, with the same weapons categories remaining. A New Weapon A new weapon being introduced in Corbbida are the '''Bolas. Bolas are a pair of round, weighted balls, attached to a hard, wire string. They can be thrown at enemies to trip them, and can cause massive damage depending on if they're enchanted and what substance they are made from. Bolas can be used for traps in hunting, and can be modified to produce tiny caltrops, spikes, and even smoke. New Miscellaneous Tasks A few new misc. tasks have been added into the game, that can only be performed in Corbbida. They are: Botany: '''The art of collecting flowers and growing plants, this task will see you sell and fertilize your own green house. Selling Sky Flowers will give you massive amoutns of gold, as well as showing off in contests such as "Prettiest Plant" or "Most Dangerous Flower". '''Astronomy: '''Going to the Observatorium in Syzanos (in Corbbida) will allow you to perform a set of tasks involving mapping the stars. Similar to Mapcharting, this will require you to first build a telescope, and then spend hours charting the skies. Locations '''Corbbida: Corbbida is a large kingdom, that floats high above Xaverius in the clouds. Known by some as the "Cloudy Isles" or by most as "The Faerie Kingdom in the Clouds", Corbbida is home to many floating structures, such as cities, islands, and fortresses. The captial city of Corbbida is Pythagir. Pythagir (pronounced pie-thag-eer): Pythagir is the hailing capital city of the Kingdom of Corbbida. It is home to the royal Antlir Palace, and is host to many Royal Faeries. Pythagir is a center for merchant trade and is known for its cleanliness. Lately however, under the rule of the Monk, it has been suffering greatly from crime. *Antlir Palace: Antlir Palace is the grand palace of the Royal Family in Pythagir. *Bruclidian Way: Bruclidian Way is a massive skyway, piled on the sides by merchants and street tellers. They will sell you many objects, and bargain down to very low prices. *The Gladitorium: The Gladitorium is a massive colleseum in Pythagir that allows players to engage in PvP, up to 6v6, or GvG matches. The Gladitorium also works great in solo or story mode. It allows you to go up against previously faced enemies, who will now be stronger and have more advanced techniques in battle. You will also face a handful of new enemies. The Citadel: The Citadel is a massive building outside of Pythagir that floats aimlessly in the sky. It is rumoured to harbor a dangerous monster, who guards one of the Seven Relics. The Infinitum: The Infinitum is a large, hovering, open faced structure that is home to all the knwledge in the world. Guarded by the all powerful Librarian, she guards one of the powerful Seven Relics. Prometha Rock: Prometha Rock is home to a dangerous creature. It is a floating island, inhabited only by a large, dark cave that houses one of the dangerous Seven Relics. Casa de Herati (pronounced he-ra-tee): The Casa de Herati is an ancient fortress that sits on the edge of the Kingdom of Corbbida. It is said to be inhabited by dark, shadowy necromancers and the rare Dark Faeries. Supposedly, one of the Seven Relics lies within. Sanctuary: Sanctuary is a small oasis Cloud Isle that is close to the dragon city of Morbia. There is said to be one of the hidden relics there, but many believe that the fierce, almost mythical, dragon Aqualika. Morbia (pronounced more-bee-ah): Morbia is home to a fierece race of Black Dragons, who are adept in Necromancy and Black Magic. They are not part of the Drakon Order, and do not follow their lies. They guard their most prized possesion, the Necronitum, and do not plan on giving it up any time soon. Vorbbida (pronounced vor-bid-ah): Vorbbida was once the capital of Corbbida, as it was the first of the Cloud Isles to be settled by the Faeries after they descended from the Great Clouds. Vorbbida is home to many different creatures, as well as a powerful mage who serves as a spiritual guide for all up-and-coming kings and queens. Expansion 2b.jpg|Pythagir Antlir.jpg|Antlir Palace Gladitorium.png|The Gladitorium Citadel.png|The Citadel Infinitum.jpg|The Infinitum Prometha Rock.jpg|Prometha Rock Casa del Herati.jpg|Casa de Herati Sanctuary.png|Sanctuary Morbia.jpg|Morbia Vorbbida.jpg|Vorbbida Enemies 'LIGHT' ' Hell Gates.jpg|'Hell Gates Location: Everywhere''' Leeches.jpg|'Leeches Location: Sanctuary' ' 'MEDIUM' 'HEAVY' 'STORY BOSSES' ' Grythus.jpg|'Grythus, King of the Grypholiths Location: The Citadel' The Librarian.jpg|'The Librarian Location: The Infinitum' Pynch.jpg|'Pynch Location: Prometha Rock' ' 'MISC. BOSSES''' Gallery Expansion 2b.jpg Expansion 2a.jpg Cast and Characters: Tara Strong: Pixie Category:Lineage Category:Lineage Expansion Packs